<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uthando luyindlela by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760299">Uthando luyindlela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uthando luyindlela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwaba sengathi uBrienne wayesanda kumbuyisela empilweni. Manje sekumele athole ukuthi kufanele enzeni ngaleyompilo.</p><p>Waqeda ukugqoka, wavuselela inkemba yakhe wabaphendukela kuBrienne, owayephethe itende labo.</p><p>"Brienne." Wakhuluma ngokuzumayo.</p><p>Wabheka phezulu ngokumangala. Babengasabizi kakhulu ngamagama abanikezwe wona kangangokuba umsindo wawubamba. "Jaime?" Wabuyisa umusa.</p><p>"Ucabanga ukuthi kufanele ngenzeni?" Wayenethemba lokuthi wayewuqonda kahle lo mbuzo ngenkathi engaqiniseki ukuthi yini ngempela ayeyibuza.</p><p>"Lungisa izinto nomndeni wakho." UBrienne uqeda ukupakisha izinto zabo, wamphonsa esikhwameni sakhe esindayo ngokungathi asisweli lutho. "Konke."</p><p>Ngemuva kwamaviki amabili</p><p>I-CERSEI</p><p>"Unaso isivakashi, Umusa wakho."</p><p>Ngokuzwakala kwezwi leRoyal Guard yakhe, uCersei akazange aphenduke ukubona ukuthi ngubani ofikile, emane nje eshaya imigoqo ewindini lakhe. "Ngithe kuwe, angifuni ukubona muntu. Sebevele sebethathe konke kimi. Maduze nje bazothatha impilo yami. Yini enye abayifunayo?"</p><p>"Ukwazisa okuncane, abaqalayo."</p><p>UCersei waphenduka, amehlo akhe agcwala izinyembezi ngokushesha emehlweni omfowabo. "Jaime." Waphefumula. "Bengazi ukuthi uzoza."</p><p>Unogada wabukeka ethukile phakathi kwamaLannista. "Ngiyeke, Nomusa wakho?"</p><p>"Cha. Hlala." Kusho uJaime ebabaza unogada. "Lokhu ngeke kuthathe isikhathi eside."</p><p>"Ngeke ngicabange kanjalo. Hhayi ngemuva kwalesi sikhathi sonke lesi." UCersei wehla, wehlela kuye. "Kodwa bengingazi ukuthi uzoba umbukiso onjalo, mfowethu othandekayo."</p><p>"Thula ungilalele." UJaime wabamba udadewabo ngezingalo, embeka kude. "Ngizoba yiChampion yakho. Ngizokulwela. Kepha nginesimo."</p><p>"Noma yini." Uhlanze, izandla zakhe zehla esifubeni sakhe.</p><p>"Ngiyazi ukuthi umfowethu omncane uhamba eduzane naseKing's Landing nonkosikazi wakhe. Uzoyibhalela yena, incwadi ebaluleke kakhulu kunesicelo osithumele kimi. Uzomtshela ukuthi uxolisa kakhulu ngokusola kwakhe "Kubulala uJoffrey, nokuthi uyazi ukuthi unephutha. Uzomema yena noSansa esidlweni sakusihlwa ngesikhathi sokukhishwa kwakho lapho uzoxolisa khona mathupha."</p><p>"Awungeke ube sína." UCersei ubukeka ethukile ngombono wokuthi kumele abhekane nezinye izono zakhe zangesikhathi esedlule.</p><p>"Kunjalo noma ukufa okuthile, dadewethu othandekayo." UJaime ukhathazekile. "Uma ngibhekene nayo yonke le nkinga, ungenzela okuthile. Angikusindisi ukuze uqhubeke nokudlulisa imibuso usakaza amanye amanga ngeTirion."</p><p>"Kungani ukhathazeke kangaka ngeTirion?" UCersei ahlwithe. "Noma ukhohlwe yini ukuthi yisiphi isihlobo sakini esihlala sikuphatha kabi?"</p><p>Unogada wabukeka engakhululekile uJaime wacabanga ukuthi angahle aqale ukukhasa izindonga uma zingamvumeli ahambe. UJaime wanquma ukuba nomusa, embonisa ukuthi akahambe ngaphambi kokuba abuyele eCersei uma sebebodwa. "Awungange ungicenge ngeminyaka. Awunalo lelo khadi lelo futhi elizodlala. Uxolo."</p><p>"Kodwa ngizo. Uma sengikhululekile." UCersei wamthembisa okukhulu. "Ngizoba ngezakho, zingezakho kuphela. Singaba nezingane eziningi. Singashiya le ndawo eyethusayo, sithathe izihlalo zethu zobukhosi eCasterly Rock sindawonye, lapho sikhona. Singabusa ngokubambisana, njengoba ubuhlala ufuna ..." uncike ukumqabula, kepha uJaime wabheka phansi okokugcina.</p><p>Kepha akazange asuke njengakuqala. Wabona okuthile okuguqukayo kuye, ushintsho olwaluzomthelela wonke umuntu ngaphandle kwakhe. Kepha wakuzwa lokho, lapho emthembisa ikusasa abelokhu emncenga. Wayesamfuna ... mhlawumbe wayesamthanda. Wayefuna ukunikezela.</p><p>UJaime welula kuye, isandla sakhe simi esihlathini sakhe esihle, amabunzi abo athinta inhliziyo. Wamphefumlela isikhashana, futhi uCersei wamamatheka ngokunqoba, waqinisa isilevu sakhe ukuba siqabulwe. Wayengeke amenze enze into enobuhlanya. Ubengamsindisa, bese bazohlangana ekugcineni. Kepha lapho nje eqala ukucabanga ngokweqiniso ukuthi uzophumelela—</p><p>"Bhala le ncwadi." Wasuka kuye, kubukeka sengathi uzama ngokwengqondo ukuzikhipha kohlobo oluthile lwesithukuthezi. "Futhi uma ngingenelisekile ngento oyibhalile ... ngizoba phakathi kwesixuku sihehekile lapho behambisa uSteon ikhanda lakho."</p><p>UJaime ushiye uCersei emangele yedwa esitokisini sakhe sedilikajele, wedlula unogada obezama ngokusobala sengathi akalalelanga. "Uma uxoxa le ndaba kubo bonke abangane bakho abancane abephethe izembatho zempi, ungasho ukuthi ngamuhlebela." UJaime wathuliswa umoya. "Umfowethu ungitshela inhlebo zesigodlo selukhulile."</p><p>"Ngani? Kungani wenza okungaka nge-Imp?" Unogada wabuza ngokumangazayo.</p><p>"Ungumfowethu omncane." Kusho uJaime ngokumane. "Futhi uyalizonda lelo gama. Ungaphinde ulisebenzise."</p><p>"Yebo nkosi yami." Unogada wavuma ngekhanda ethukile, ecabanga ukuthi uma engaqaphile, oyedwa noma bobabili boLondon bazombulala ngaphambi kokuphela kwalokhu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>